


Chillin by the Campfire

by TheExoneratedManiac



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Camping, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Unconfident, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExoneratedManiac/pseuds/TheExoneratedManiac
Summary: Xisuma goes camping, worries his ass off about the safety of the server, then gets to finally relax and enjoy spending some time with his friends...
Relationships: Keralis/Callahan, Xisumavoid/Grian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Chillin by the Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another oneshot... still sticking to pg stuff for now... and still sticking to gay stuff cuz I can’t write straight stuff for the life of me...  
> Also slight Dream SMP character reference, you’ll see, it’s nothing major but I needed to kidnap a character for a few scenes shhhhh it’s fineeeeee... they don’t even say anything ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Xisuma had been waiting for this for a while. The hermits had made plans to go camping; it was the perfect excuse to get away from their builds for a while. They had even gone so far as to hire a substitute moderator to take care of the server and work on bugs so that Xisuma could get a real break. Xisuma had assured them it wasn’t necessary, but they had insisted.

They had made sure that the substitute moderator had a lot of experience behind his belt, however Xisuma had never met him in person till today. He had been informed that the mod didn’t have a lot of flying experience, however, so they had struggled to find a good place for him to stay. Xisuma’s towers would have been the first choice, though since the towers were designed for flight, they had decided instead to have him stay in Keralis’ base. He could have a room in the hotel, and Keralis even offered to let him use his office, being the generous guy he was. He finished packing his shulker box with everything he would need for the camping trip, and took off towards where he would meet Keralis and Callahan in the office. 

He spotted the two boys in the window of the glamorous office that rested on the top floor of the building that Keralis had built, and landed gracefully on the deck that overlooked the harbor.

He poked his head through the door, knocking on the doorframe to alert them of his presence, however perhaps he should have knocked before poking his head through the door, because he caught a glimpse of what looked to be like Keralis giving the guy a… kiss on the cheek? He couldn’t help but chuckle at that, after all Kearlis had quite a way with flattery, and the poor mod likely wasn’t prepared for it.

Keralis whipped around at the sound of the knock, and beamed ear to ear when he saw X standing there, not a hint of embarrassment on his face. 

“Hi Shishwammy! This is Callahan!” he said, gesturing to the man standing behind Keralis, who gave him a small, slightly nervous smile and wave. Xisuma smiled and walked towards him, and held out his hand, which Callahan shook, relaxing slightly.

“Nice to meet you, Callahan. I have the downloads that you’ll need,” he said, holding out a usb, and deciding not to mention what he just unintentionally witnessed.

“I’ll just need them back when I get back though, okay?” Callahan nodded.

“Great. Anything else you need?” Callahan opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again, and looked at Keralis, and bit his lip slightly. 

“Oh, that’s right, he wanted to ask if he was allowed to meet your bees?” Keralis asked.

“Of course you can! It’s a bit of a walk, though you can just follow the road and you should be able to find it. Just remember to close the doors behind you, so they don’t escape!” Xisuma said, though a question burned in his eyes.

“Callahan… can you… does he…?” he turned to Keralis, who’s eyes saddened slightly.

“No, he can’t talk,” he said, and Xisuma nodded, then turned to smile at Callahan, who just smiled and shrugged.

“Well, I hope Keralis got you settled in well, because we best be on our way! Nice to meet you, Callahan!” Xisuma said, and Callahan waved them goodbye as Keralis and Xisuma made their way out the door. 

“I didn’t that to go so smoothly, you don’t seem worried at all!” Keralis said when they stepped through his portal. Xisuma shivered.

“Please, don’t remind me. I put in a bunch of blockers so that nothing he does can harm the server, and I already pre-set the chunks of the camping ground so that we won’t have to worry about the perma-death bugs, though it still freaks me out that I just gave someone I barely know control over the entire server,” he said. Keralis gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, he has a lot of experience dealing with much crazier servers than this one. This should be a piece of cake for him, plus Grian and Iskall say that he is trustworthy. Sorry for reminding you though,” Keralis said.

“He is rather cute though, don’t you think?” he said after a few moments, and Xisuma chuckled. 

“So I could see, from you practically coddling him back there,” Xisuma said, smirking.

“Oh shush, you would have done the same if you were me,” Keralis said, and Xisuma rolled his eyes.

“After the camping trip, think we can keep him around for a while?”

“Let’s… cross that bridge when we get to it,” Xisuma said, shaking his head with a smile. 

* * *

They reached the campground not much time later, and it was perfect timing, for the sun was already starting to set. Bdubs had of course tried to run to his bed as soon as he could, though Ren had assured him that they were perfectly safe; there was a fence to keep mobs out of the campsite, and the inside was lit up plenty by the campfire. 

It sure was relaxing, just as they had predicted. Not having to busy himself every second of the evening was certainly a change, though in the end he decided that it was a good change. 

Because it would have been a bit crowded to try to cram everyone around one campfire, they had split off into a few groups, and Xisuma was in a group with Keralis, Bdubs, Ren, Grian, and False. He had been surprised at first that Grian hadn’t wanted to go with Iskall, Mumbo, and Scar, but in the end he just shrugged it off. After all, they were all friends, and there was nothing wrong with Grian wanting to hang out with different people for a change. 

“Smores, anyone?” False spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. 

“OO OO ME ME ME!” Grian exclaimed, practically leaping off of the log. They laughed at his childlike behavior. False just handed marshmallows and sticks to everyone who was willing to accept them, and Xisuma, taking off his helmet, accepted one with a quiet thanks.

Many people thought that he never took off his helmet, and that wasn’t quite true; he could breathe normal air, though his body couldn’t handle it for too long without being filtered through the filters that he had in his helmet. 

Out of this small group, Grian was the only one who had been yet to see him without his helmet. He stared at Xisuma for a minute, jaw slightly dropped, then when Xisuma looked back at him, he quickly looked back down at the fire. 

_That’s a little weird_ , a voice in the back of Xisuma’s head said, though he decided to ignore it for now.

* * *

_Shit he’s hot_

_Why is he hot?_

_Who gave him that right??_

_This isn’t fair!_

Grian stared intensely at the fire as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. 

He did his best not to stare but he couldn’t help it when his eyes would drift over to Xisuma.

Xisuma had short, brown, messy hair (probably due to his helmet), and a slight beard, and gorgeous eyes…..

_Nope, stop it, we are NOT doing this tonight._

_But you could, it’s a good opportunity._

_Maybe…_

* * *

Xisuma tried to ignore Grian’s staring for the rest of the night. They all chatted about just life in general, glad to take a break away from everything. Occasionally, Grian would shoot a compliment or two his way, and he had to put his helmet back on to hide his blush at the flattery, much to Grian’s disappointment.

However, Xisuma had to admit that Grian was kind of cute. His light hair was fluffy, and although he was quite childlike, it was absolutely adorable, and he could always be serious if it came down to it. Though... he wasn’t sure if the flattery was accidental or if Grian was trying to suggest something.

It wasn’t long before Bdubs had fallen asleep on False’s shoulder, being so used to an early bedtime. They had offered to move Bdubs, but False stated that she really didn’t care, and that she didn’t want to have Bdubs wake up to people carrying him, he would get fussy about being small again. They all laughed at that. 

They told ghost stories, which False and Grian took great pleasure in scaring Ren, and even Xisuma was a small bit shaken up. What could he say, they were good story tellers. He tried to tell one himself, though it ended in a happy ending because he couldn’t bear to hurt his own characters. Grian however wasn’t satisfied with that, and re-did the ending, forming what was possibly the scariest story of the night; a tale of a man who was eaten by his own base. False joked afterwards that Mumbo would end up like that if he ever forgot to feed his base.

Eventually, Keralis and False got tired and went to bed, and woke up Bdubs so they didn’t have to carry him. To say that he was embarrassed about falling asleep on False was an understatement. That left Ren, Grian, and X. 

“Yo guys, look!” Ren said, pointing up. Xisuma looked up, and saw the stars shining brighter than he had seen them in a long time.

“Must be the lack of lights,” said Xisuma, smiling. 

“They’re so pretty,” Grian sighed, and let out a yelp as he leaned too far back and slid off his log, which sent all of them into a fit of giggles, trying to keep quiet so as to not wake the others.

“How about we stargaze?” Grian suggested once they had calmed down.

“Sure dude, though I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stay up,” Ren said with a yawn.

With that, Grian led them over to a small clearing off to the side of their little camp, where he plopped down in the grass, and lay back with his hands behind his head. Ren sat down on one side of him, and Xisuma sat on the other side.

“Wait, hold on, we can do this better,” Grian said, standing up. Xisuma tilted his head in question.

“Both of you, lie down with the tops of your heads touching,” he directed, and they couldn’t help but obey out of curiosity. 

“Now, Ren, scooch over a bit but keep your head touching X’s, okay good, now you can scooch down a bit so you arent bonking heads anymore,” he directed, and then lay down in between them.

“Perfect! Look, we are a triangle!” he exclaimed, and they laughed quietly, then drifted off into silence.

In all their quiet commotion, no one had noticed the footsteps tip-toeing away from their camp.

The stars were truly beautiful, though, and just watching them twinkle in the clear sky above them was enough to give comfort in the silence.

“Aight, I’m tired and I don’t wanna fall asleep in the grass, plus I can’t help but feel like I’m more of a third wheel here than a corner of a triangle, so I’m just gonna leave you two to it-” Ren said, hurrying away before either of them could say anything.

“Hey!” Grian exclaimed, sitting up and tossing a look over his shoulder at Ren, who practically dove into his tent to avoid the daggers that was Grian’s glare.

With a sigh, he lay back down awkwardly. 

“Well, you are handsome,” Grian muttered under his breath. Xisuma chuckled.

“I’m not so sure about that,” he responded. That caught Grian by surprise.

“X, are you kidding me? You are very attractive, who on earth told you otherwise?” 

“I… uh… well no one ever mentions it, and I don’t think I’m anything special really,” Xisuma said mindlessly.

“Well then, people around here must be below average for your standards,” Grian said, smirking.

“I- no that’s not what I- everyone here is _gorgeous_ , Grian, but I-” Grian interrupted him by rolling over and on top of him, on his hands and knees. Xisuma’s face lit up in a blush, his breath hitching at the sudden contact. Even Grian seemed slightly surprised by his own actions, though it was hard to tell whether he was blushing or not in the dim light.

“You are beautiful, Xisuma, don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise, okay?” Grian said, tracing his helmet with one of his hands.

“I-I.. o-okay… this is uh, v-very forward of you-” he said, gesturing with his eyes to their current position.

“Oh! Sorry, I uh, heh, i-is it, is it okay? I-is this okay?” Grian questioned nervously.

“I… yeah, I guess this is okay,” Xisuma said, biting his lip.

“May I?” Grian asked, gesturing to his helmet. Xisuma nodded with a shy smile. 

He was frozen in place as Grian gently un-clipped the latches at the base of his helmet, and slid it off of him, placing it on the grass beside them. Xisuma looked up into Grian’s eyes, and Grian gently pushed some of Xisuma’s hair out of his eyes and trailed his hand down the side of his face, pausing to cup his jaw. 

There were a billion words spoken between them, while at the same time, the air was completely silent. Xisuma’s heart raced; the moment felt like it could last forever, just the two of them in their own universe. 

He reached up and twined his fingers of one hand through Grian’s hair. Grian slowly leaned down, and Xisuma’s breath quickened as he knew what was about to come, though he didn’t try to stop it. However, Grian paused.

“X, can I-” Grian never got to finish that sentence, because Xisuma was pulling his head down to a kiss before he could finish.

The kiss was soft, gentle, if a bit tentative. When they broke the kiss for air, they were nearly panting, and all the emotion that traveled between them in that moment was immeasurable. 

Ren smirked and ducked back into his tent silently.

They fell asleep out on the grass together that night.

And Keralis, well he fell asleep curled up around their temporary moderator, back in his hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is my version of Keralis such a fuckboy jeeeez.....  
> Poor Callahan just wanted a kiss from George that one time and I couldn’t help but let Keralis do it instead.  
> How you interpret the ending is up to you... cuddles... more kissy kissy, or maybe something else, it’s up to you...


End file.
